1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing for containing telemetry, sensing, processing and other electronic components that provide data regarding playing the game of golf. The housing can be affixed to a golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
A good shot in the game of golf requires a golf swing with certain bio-mechanic precision. The critical components of a golf swing include, among other things, the plane on which the club is swung, the speed of the backswing and forward swing, the steepness and direction of angle of the club throughout the swing, the angle of the club face, the path of the swing as well as the body positioning of the golfer during the swing. Various devices (referred to herein as “club tags”) that typically include such components as accelerometers, gyros, piezo sensors and other sensors, can be attached to a golf club and can measure and even recreate a golf swing so that it can be analyzed and improved upon.
Club tags can also detect whether a golf club has been removed from the golf bag and assist in pinpointing the location at which a club was taken out of the golf bag. This makes it easier to keep track of golf clubs and find clubs that have been left behind during play.
Additionally, club tags can also detect whether a golf swing has occurred, thus making scoring and data collection easier and less intrusive in the actual play of the game.
These applications describe club tags which collect data and provide the data to the golfer. The club tags include sensors which are contained within a housing which is affixed to the grip end of the club. In one embodiment, the housing includes a threaded shaft which is screwed into a hole in the end of the grip.
In one embodiment, the sensors collect data while a golfer takes a golf swing and then provide the data to be golfer thereafter so the golfer can improve their swing. In another embodiment, the sensors collect data based on the status of the golf club, for instance, whether the golf club is in or out of the golf bag. However, due to the stresses on the golf club during the swing, pressure within the club builds and can expel the shaft of the housing from the hole in the end of the grip.
Thus, there is a need for a club tag housing apparatus that houses the swing analysis and detection equipment and which protects the sensor equipment; securely fastens the club tag to a golf club and remains securely fastened during the rigors of the golf swing; provides a relief for pressure and vibration forces that are built up during the golf swing; and is unobtrusive to the golf swing.